Courage
by Diva9603
Summary: Gibbs and Tim decide to finally be couragous enough to let themselves be who they truly are.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I did. CBS has full rights to the show. I just own the story line. **

**Summary: Gibbs gets into a fight with the director. Tim and Gibbs finally get the courage to be who they are. **

**I might be making this a series between the two. Courage, Honor, Respect and all those good things so yeah! Enjoy and please give me some feed back!**

* * *

><p>Courage<p>

I never thought that when I prayed for courage that this is what would be presented. We all saw the way our director had pushed him to his limits. He was angry, frustrated, disappointed, and beyond tired. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of pushing. He was tired of being overstepped by everyone, including those he trusted. He was tired of trying to do what was right and it back firing in his face. Most of all he was tired of hiding.

After his screaming feast with the director, he stormed out of his office and running down the stairs. The director is hot on his heels shouting all the reasons why he was inconponent for the job. When he had mentioned all his wives as an example for his inability to keep anyone around, I saw his eyes deflate of all fire. Its been hard on him to keep anyone around. It was tough for me to finally make him relies that he deserved to be happy. Late nights were spent on me showing him how much he meant to me. Simple kisses to the gentle cries of pleasure that make tears fall from his baby blues. He has been so scared that I would leave him. Either it would be his abrasive attitude or that he has very little listening skills. I always told him that I wasn't leaving though. That he could hit me or yell, but I told him that my heart was his and I will be with him till the end.

Seeing him walking so defeated down the steps, broke my heart. Tony and Ziva were trying to calm the director down before he said something really stupid, even though he already did. No matter what the team tried to do though the director kept hounding into him. Seeing him reach the last step, I could tell he was ready to through the towel in after so many years. He had no more strength left. Everyone knew that he was a damn good leader, despite his failed marriages. No one dared mention them though for fear of what he would do. Now everyone could see that it was his only weakness.

The tears were ready to roll, but he wasn't. I saw his jaw tighten at the familiar tugging in his eyes. His knuckles started to turn white. I knew he was trying, but his insecurities were coming up again. I couldn't handle seeing him become unglued after so much time of us together has built the strength that he has been missing in his heart. How could the director do this to him. My boss was more then what the director was saying, he was not a failure.

Our eyes met across the pen and I knew that he needed me more then the job. My heart cried from the inside out as his eyes watered. I could see his plea for the pain to just go away. He didn't want to he the boss right now. He was scared for what others might see, but looking into each others eyes we both knew that it wasn't about the job anymore or the pride of our jobs. I made my way out of my desk. My steps to him held a purpose. His eyes followed me the entire time. I could hear the faint voice of the director telling me to go sit back down. Tony was yelling at me asking me what the he'll I was doing. Ziva actually tried to stop me, but I threw her off. I didn't care about what they would try to do to me. The only thing that matter to me was reassuring my love that he was more then what they thought.

All was silent as I stood in front of him, barley 2 inches between our noses. I could see the little specks do tears on his lashes. They must of thought me crazy as I went to wipe them away with my thumbs. I could feel his breath on my face. The coffee smell that is so familiar to me wafted to my nose. My hands remained on this side of his face. My thumbs rubbing across his checks, trying to soothe his tightened jaw. To me the world was no longer there. The noise was gone. I could only here his shallow breathing. I could see his question in those steely eyes. Was he really worth risking my reputation for?

" Probie, are you sure?" his question was asked with a trembling voice.

His whole body was quivering. He wasn't prepared to deal with me toying with him. I guess my lips turning up into a smile answered it for him. His eyes once again glint with a power that only he could have. I moved my body up against his. Moved my hands to circle around his neck and bring his mouth to mine. I could feel his arms wrap around me. The heat coming off him made the bitter Washington winter winds disappear. With one last glance into each others eyes, we pressed our lips together. Sure we have shared some passionate kisses after a hard case, but none could compare to this.

We never told anyone about us. We dared not incase others would try to break us apart, but none if that matter anymore. His somewhat chapped lips against my smooth ones was the only thing that mattered. I poured every ounce of my love into him. Hoping that he could feel that no mattered what the director said, he was a great leader, and more important, a better lover. I could feel his tongue pushing to find a way into my mouth. I let him as always. Sucking on it gently, I ran my hands through his wonderful silk hair. I pulled away giving one last simple kiss on his lips. Leaning my forehead onto his, I looked into his eyes that were still closed. I could tell that he was struggling to hold back tears, but those were for a different reason. I moved my lips to his cheek, then to the shell of his ear. I whispered,

" We don't have to this anymore Jethro. Just tell me and we can walk away and never look back."

I could tell he trying to get his breathing under control. His eyes fluttered open and they were glazed over with unshed tears. His fingers tightened their hold on my hips. The shudder that ran through his body was new. He could never think of a time that had made his boy this tired and broken. I heard him swallow his fear.

" I'm tired Tim. I can't pretend anymore," the last part came out as a plea.

My hand went to cup his cheek and the other went to grab his hip, pulling him into another searing kiss. I pushed my body against his. Trying desperately to make our selves disappear into the others. I pulled my lips away, despite the groan of protest from him. I looked him square in the eye. And we both knew that it was over. No more struggling to hide. We were both done with all the whispers, the cold nick names, and most of all being told what to do with our lives.

He turned around to the director, eyes blazing with a new passion. His voice was back to the all powerful Gibb's tone.

" Director I think I'm going to take you up on that little vacation. I deserve one. I'll let you know when I'm back in town," he turned to walk but suddenly remembered something.

" McGee will be taking his vacation as well."

With the smirk on his face, I let him take my hand in his as he leaned in to plant one more kiss on my lips. Not as passionate as the others, but it was just as reassuring. We didn't even turn to say bye to the rest of the team. We could still feel there stares on us. Some of them in shock, others amusement, and Tony's just didn't catch up with the others. When the bell dings telling us that the elevator arrived, he took hold of my shirt in both fist. I knew I would to have it ironed out again.

With a grin on my face I asked my final question," You ready to big boy?"

All he did was smile that pure grin and shoved me in the elevator, pushing all the way to the wall. He didn't even bother to stop it as usual , but he ravaged my neck all the same. The moans weren't stifled like I used to do in the past. My hands were clasped to the back of his neck around his waist. I would never let go of him.

We both stopped for air as the elevator dinged for the ground floor. We both just smiled into each others eyes. He laced our fingers together as he spoke,

" I love you Timothy."

I knew that there was so much more to say, but now was not the time. I pulled him through the lobby with are hands still clasped together. As we reached his car, I pulled him in for one last soft kiss and whispered,

" Lets go home darling."

Without a single glance at the building, we got into the car and left the worries behind us.


End file.
